Conversion of syngas, which may contain a mixture of hydrogen, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide and other gases, into useful chemicals and substances may be accomplished by fermentation of these gases by acetogenic bacteria. Pursuant to such a process, relative concentrations of these gases within the liquid medium should be carefully controlled and monitored to maximize production of the desired end products, such as ethanol.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above, and related issues.